


Platonic touches

by OasisLake76



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen, More characters to come, ash is just always cold, give me the Soft Bois, please give him something warm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisLake76/pseuds/OasisLake76
Summary: Just some good ole platonic touchin’
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Mikuri | Wallace, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Wataru | Lance
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Ash was nearly purring when he woke up, which was a feat in of itself because he’s sick as fuck and his throat felt like Meowth had used Fury Swipes on the sensitive muscles. 

Someone shushed him. The voice was warm and soothing, just like the calloused hand rubbing the skin on his back. Against Ash’s better judgment he cracked open one eye. Hissing at the dim light in the room coming from the fire pit. He closed his eye and turned more into the warm skin between the shoulder and arm. 

“That bad huh?” Lance muttered. Chest rumbling and making Ash let out a pleased sound. The Champion shushed him again and then slid his warm hand up Ash’s back more, tugging the shirt and making it bunch uncomfortably under Ash’s stomach. 

Ash made a disgusting noise before doing a full body wiggle. Making Lance clutch at him a little tighter. 

“Stop wiggling, you’ll fall, idiot.” The usually playful barb wasn’t there. Lance was too tired himself to even mutter the words over the crackling of the fire and the two Charizards snores. 

Before Ash could make another noise of protest, that would crackle from his sore throat, Lance shifted the two of them over to their side. Ash’s semi bare back now faces the fire and head resting on the pillow with Lance’s resting on his head. His shirt was now bunched up near his armpits, making it comfortable and not pressing into his stomach, and arm stuck with his palm flat against it. The other arm was thrown over Lance’s side.

Lance placed his second hand on Ash’s lower back. Both hands now slowly working from their respective ends until they reached the middle only to part ways. 

“Go back to sleep you sick noodle.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Wallace repeatedly found himself interested in Ash’s. Steven had joked one that Wallace must have a hand kink but quickly stopped when he was sent flying through the air and into their pool by Wallace’s Milotic. It had nothing to do with that it was just based on the fact that Ash’s hands were so fucking  _ weird.  _

Soft skin but calloused fingertips and the part of the palm that connects to the thumb and wrist, the rest of it was equally as smooth. Littered with scars and burns. 

Little electric zigzags at the base of his right wrist working up the side of his thumb. A frostbite burn taking up most of his left pinky, said pinky still intact and the skin still smooth even with the color difference. Burn marks from the biggest knuckle to the middle on three middle fingers on his right hand. And lastly all the random bite and claw marks scattered over the skin. 

He’s seen Pikachu nipple on Ash’s fingers when the mouse gets bored. Cooing when Ash would wiggle them and dislodge them from his mouth. 

Wallace has cataloged every new scar or burn. Running his own fingers gently over every inch of Ash’s hands as the other sits patiently and enjoys the sensation. 

That’s how Steven caught them. Currently sitting in an empty meeting room going over notes from said meeting two hours ago. Ash had wiggled his right hand into Wallace’s left and he dutifully, and unconsciously, started running his thumb over the back of Ash’s hands. 

“Now I’m assuming you just like holding Ash’s hands more then mine.” Was his opening liner before being chased out of the room by flying pens, paper clips, and Wallace yelling about how Steven will be sleeping on the couch that night. 


End file.
